Various wearable devices for augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) applications are implemented as head-mounted devices (HMDs). HMDs, like other computing devices, produce heat during processing operations that should be directed away from the source and dissipated into the surrounding environment. The increasing processing capabilities onboard various HMDs generally correspond to increased heat generation. Device performance, as well as user comfort or safety, may suffer from elevated device temperatures.